mylegonetworkfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:LegoStefan24
Click/Click Deals With 18tanzc The archive of Click/Click Deals with 18tanzc are located Here. Signature Hiya, I thought I'd mention a few points about your sig cause it is quite long. Have a look at sig policy and especially the bit there about setting up a sig using a template page. you also link to your pages using a full link i.e. LegoStefan24 when you could simply link to pages on the wiki using double square brakets and just the name LegoStefan24. I just thought I'd point that out. Cheers, 05:40, March 2, 2012 (UTC) Thanks for the advice A3K LegoStefan24 Talk RedBrick MLN 20:54, March 2, 2012 (UTC) Regarding your Email Well, I'm semi-active, I'm checking the wiki from time to time. Ajraddatz is a semi-active admin too. A3K is more active. He isn't an admin yet, but he knows a lot about wikis and mln. To the store approval. :You don't have enough happy costumers at the moment. (1 of 5 i think). :And you don't have enough Mainspace Edits ( of 50) As soon as you fulfill the requirements, i'd love approve your store :). -- 22:09, March 2, 2012 (UTC) I know. I was just asking to keep you aware that im active and waiting. Thanks for responding! LegoStefan24 Talk RedBrick My MLN Page 23:25, March 2, 2012 (UTC) Ok. Please send me an email when you fufill the requirements, because I don't check my talkpage that much-- 21:23, March 3, 2012 (UTC) Ok. No problem! LegoStefan24 Talk RedBrick My MLN Page 21:25, March 3, 2012 (UTC) Module Rental Hey LS24, I know you clicked for yesterday, but Have you clicked for today yet? Please respond ASAP. I need to know for our C/C deal to work. And don't click on anything. 18tanzc 16:57, March 3, 2012 (UTC) Didn't click yet. Should I click now? LegoStefan24 Talk RedBrick My MLN Page 18:09, March 3, 2012 (UTC) Please put them on my crest mod. someone else clicked it 20 times, so you don't have too. 18tanzc 18:17, March 3, 2012 (UTC) Done. LegoStefan24 Talk RedBrick My MLN Page 18:21, March 3, 2012 (UTC) Great! For the next time you click, please post at my new page for the deal. For the next times of when you click, can you click every day at 7:00 EST? 18tanzc 19:09, March 3, 2012 (UTC) Yes. Souds great! LegoStefan24 Talk RedBrick My MLN Page 19:22, March 3, 2012 (UTC) Great! See you then! p.s. On the weekdays, can you click at 7:30? Thanks! 18tanzc 23:39, March 3, 2012 (UTC) Favor LS24, please visit my userpage and take the poll you see. Please don't tell me what you chose. I must know if I'm wanted around the wiki. Thanks. 18tanzc 15:59, March 4, 2012 (UTC) You can Erase this once you have read it an taken my poll. Congrats! Congrats on #2 in gallery! 18tanzc 01:39, March 5, 2012 (UTC) Thanks! You're doing pretty well on stickers. You're slowly moving up there #6 LegoStefan24 Talk RedBrick My MLN Page 01:41, March 5, 2012 (UTC) Thanks. I'm allways stuck behind this one user called "Timposter" And I know for a fact That he has retired from MLN, So that makes me knda mad. :P The highest I have gotten is #3. 18tanzc 01:49, March 5, 2012 (UTC) Then there's Eric565656 who's #1 on like everything... LegoStefan24 Talk RedBrick My MLN Page 01:50, March 5, 2012 (UTC) He's Retired, too....... I think that if you are retired from MLN, you Shouldn't be able to get on those. Would you agree? 18tanzc 01:54, March 5, 2012 (UTC) I completly agree. LegoStefan24 Talk RedBrick My MLN Page 02:00, March 5, 2012 (UTC) All of the featured User but Legodac are in active, all of the #1s are inactive...completely unfair....Hey, I just got a new sticker mod up. Go and check it out! maybe I will over take those in-active no gooders..... :P I have to go. See you later! 18tanzc 02:07, March 5, 2012 (UTC) Re:Rank 5 Oh, thanks for pointing that out! ᴬᴰᴬᴹᴸ¹ (talk) 07:37, March 5, 2012 (UTC) No problem! LegoStefan24 Talk RedBrick My MLN Page 20:58, March 5, 2012 (UTC) Thanks! Thanks! It took me about maybe 3 months to get all the animals and gray bricks. I actually completed it the fair way, and not renting a symbiosis spot from rank 10 person. So it took me longer, but gave me a sense of achievement. But now I have to worry about Rank 9, Which is going to be the hardest rank yet........... 18tanzc 01:39, March 7, 2012 (UTC) Question Hey LS24, do you have the seal of the POS? Just a random question I know..... 18tanzc 18:14, March 10, 2012 (UTC) Yes I do. Remember? I clicked your gated garden module. LegoStefan24 Talk RedBrick My MLN Page 18:25, March 10, 2012 (UTC) Oh yeah :P I have made an order at your store. 18tanzc 18:34, March 10, 2012 (UTC) Auction! Come and bid in my Auction! 18tanzc 20:23, March 10, 2012 (UTC) Raffle! Check out my Raffle! 18tanzc 18:23, March 11, 2012 (UTC) Congrats! Hey LS24, congrats on Rank 7! 18tanzc 23:51, March 14, 2012 (UTC) Thanks! LegoStefan24 Talk RedBrick My MLN Page 23:53, March 14, 2012 (UTC) Hey, do you stll need the spot in my group mod? Or can we stop since you are rank 7? 18tanzc 23:57, March 14, 2012 (UTC) You can take me off. LK4096 still needs about 50... LegoStefan24 Talk RedBrick My MLN Page 23:59, March 14, 2012 (UTC) Well, he blocked me. 18tanzc 00:05, March 15, 2012 (UTC) ik...hes doing a deal with a friend...about 10 more minutes...i think... LegoStefan24 Talk RedBrick My MLN Page 00:07, March 15, 2012 (UTC) Hm. ok. Do you just want to get the last 50 right now? you click 20 times, I harvest, another 20, i harvest, and then 10. If not its ok, but I really need that space on my page. 18tanzc 00:12, March 15, 2012 (UTC) Tommorow, I used all my clicks converting Hit Singles Into Gold Albums and those Gold Albums into Platinum Albums. LegoStefan24 Talk RedBrick My MLN Page 00:14, March 15, 2012 (UTC) oh darn. :P Well ok. How about 3:45 EST? 18tanzc 00:17, March 15, 2012 (UTC) See you then! LegoStefan24 Talk RedBrick My MLN Page 00:24, March 15, 2012 (UTC) ok, so tomorrow at 3:45 EST? sounds good! 18tanzc 00:27, March 15, 2012 (UTC) Mod Rental Finale! Hey LS24, you ready? 18tanzc Talk Super Store Game MLN 19:12, March 15, 2012 (UTC) Are you here? 18tanzc Talk Super Store Game MLN 20:11, March 15, 2012 (UTC) Yes I'm ready! Tell me when to start. LegoStefan24 Talk RedBrick My MLN Page 20:15, March 15, 2012 (UTC) Ok! 20 On group! 18tanzc Talk Super Store Game MLN 20:18, March 15, 2012 (UTC) Done. LegoStefan24 Talk RedBrick My MLN Page 20:20, March 15, 2012 (UTC) Ok. 20 again. 18tanzc Talk Super Store Game MLN 20:21, March 15, 2012 (UTC) Done. LegoStefan24 Talk RedBrick My MLN Page 20:22, March 15, 2012 (UTC) 10 more! 18tanzc Talk Super Store Game MLN 20:24, March 15, 2012 (UTC) Done! LegoStefan24 Talk RedBrick My MLN Page 20:26, March 15, 2012 (UTC) WHOOOOOO!!!! :D :D :D Yes! More room! :P How many clicks total do you have left including your friends? 18tanzc Talk Super Store Game MLN 20:28, March 15, 2012 (UTC) Ummmmm, LK4096 has 10, LS24 has 45, LK0128 has 32, LK0256 has 24...111 clicks... LegoStefan24 Talk RedBrick My MLN Page 20:31, March 15, 2012 (UTC) Hm. ok, how about I sell you 2 pipe for 100 clicks to my LW? 18tanzc Talk Super Store Game MLN 20:37, March 15, 2012 (UTC) Sure! What should I click??? LegoStefan24 Talk RedBrick My MLN Page 20:38, March 15, 2012 (UTC) I have to go. can we continue in 30 minutes? 18tanzc Talk Super Store Game MLN 20:42, March 15, 2012 (UTC) Ok. LegoStefan24 Talk RedBrick My MLN Page 20:46, March 15, 2012 (UTC) I'm Back! 18tanzc Talk Super Store Game MLN 20:52, March 15, 2012 (UTC) I'm SOOOOOOOOOO sorry, I can't do anything until tomorrow. Can I buy 3 tommorow? LegoStefan24 Talk RedBrick My MLN Page 20:57, March 15, 2012 (UTC) 150 Clicks? Yep. How about 2:00 EST tomorrow? 18tanzc Talk Super Store Game MLN 21:02, March 15, 2012 (UTC) Can we do 3:30??? LegoStefan24 Talk RedBrick My MLN Page 21:13, March 15, 2012 (UTC) Is there any time earlier then that you can do? 18tanzc Talk Super Store Game MLN 21:26, March 15, 2012 (UTC) Sorry, Nothing earlier...Nothing after 4:00 either... LegoStefan24 Talk RedBrick My MLN Page 21:33, March 15, 2012 (UTC) ok, 3:30 PM EST tomorrow then. 18tanzc Talk Super Store Game MLN 21:44, March 15, 2012 (UTC) Pipes Ready LS24? 18tanzc Talk Super Store Game MLN 19:32, March 16, 2012 (UTC) Are you here? 18tanzc Talk Super Store Game MLN 19:48, March 16, 2012 (UTC) Yes. I posted on the order for the Microphones and Drums. What do I click??? LegoStefan24 Talk RedBrick My MLN Page 20:03, March 16, 2012 (UTC) ok. 100 clicks to my light worm first please. (2 pipes) 18tanzc Talk Super Store Game MLN 20:07, March 16, 2012 (UTC) Done. Oh and don't use the Totemic Feed that you got from the Elemental Modules. LegoStefan24 Talk RedBrick My MLN Page 16:16, March 17, 2012 (UTC) Ok, now 50 more on my LW. I have about 210 totemic feed, so There is really no reason to spend them :P 18tanzc Talk Super Store Game MLN 23:59, March 17, 2012 (UTC) Done. LegoStefan24 Talk RedBrick My MLN Page 01:51, March 18, 2012 (UTC) Great Thanks! Pipes sent! 18tanzc Talk Super Store Game MLN 01:55, March 18, 2012 (UTC) Deal Hey LS24, Do you want to do a C/C Deal? 18tanzc Talk Super Store MLN 02:31, March 31, 2012 (UTC) Sure! How many totemic feeds do you have??? LegoStefan24 Talk RedBrick My MLN Page 16:21, March 31, 2012 (UTC) I have 217 feed. If you want me to spend my feed, you will have to click X2. (I.E, I click 50 times with my feed, you click 100 on whatever I want) So what do you want to do? 18tanzc Talk Super Store MLN 16:25, March 31, 2012 (UTC) p.s. I have to go. I will be back in 30 minutes I meant how many did you still have from clicking on my elementals a while back? LegoStefan24 Talk RedBrick My MLN Page 16:27, March 31, 2012 (UTC) None I think :P You used the all on one of your pets, I can't remember which though.... 18tanzc Talk Super Store MLN 17:01, March 31, 2012 (UTC) Ok. Umm, i guess 26 on elemental fire 26 on turtle owe 52 then, 86 on hawk owe 172 I give you a total of 224 clicks. You give me a total of 138 clicks. Sound Good??? LegoStefan24 Talk RedBrick My MLN Page 17:09, March 31, 2012 (UTC) Um, I can't do the 86 on hawk because I only have 80 Clicks left and I need at least 30 left over So I can do 50 on hawk. so you would owe 152 total Deal? 18tanzc Talk Super Store MLN 17:23, March 31, 2012 (UTC) I'm very busy at the moment. Will you have enough clicks to do this deal tomorrow??? LegoStefan24 Talk RedBrick My MLN Page 17:26, March 31, 2012 (UTC) Yes. 18tanzc Talk Super Store MLN 17:35, March 31, 2012 (UTC) Hey, can we do the deal we worked out on Saturday, only I need to change some stuff. Ok. Umm, i guess 25 on elemental fire 25 on turtle owe 50 then, 83 on hawk owe 166 I give you a total of 216 clicks. You give me a total of 133 clicks. LegoStefan24 Talk RedBrick My MLN Page 20:09, April 2, 2012 (UTC) Sure. But I can't do this today, or tomorrow, or the day after that. :S But I can probably do Thursday! Is this Ok? 18tanzc Talk Super Store MLN 22:55, April 2, 2012 (UTC) No problem! LegoStefan24 Talk RedBrick My MLN Page 22:58, April 2, 2012 (UTC) Great thanks! 18tanzc Talk Super Store MLN 23:17, April 2, 2012 (UTC) No problem! LegoStefan24 Talk RedBrick My MLN Page 23:18, April 2, 2012 (UTC) Ready? LegoStefan24 Talk RedBrick My MLN Page 23:03, April 5, 2012 (UTC) Yep. 18tanzc Talk Super Store MLN 23:23, April 5, 2012 (UTC) Start clicking. What should I click? LegoStefan24 Talk RedBrick My MLN Page 23:25, April 5, 2012 (UTC) so 26 on fire, 26 to turtle, and 86 to hawk? 18tanzc Talk Super Store MLN 23:38, April 5, 2012 (UTC) 25 on fire 25 on turtle 82 on hawk i owe you 214 clicks. LegoStefan24 Talk RedBrick My MLN Page 23:44, April 5, 2012 (UTC) ok. So do 125 clicks to my LW (Max of 5 per harvest, 25 clicks=1 brick) and once I tell you I have harvested, click my LW the rest of the clicks (89) 18tanzc Talk Super Store MLN 23:51, April 5, 2012 (UTC) ok. done. tell me when to continue. LegoStefan24 Talk RedBrick My MLN Page 00:00, April 6, 2012 (UTC) Re:Stuff sure what do u need? my store is closed but if u message me id be happy to supply u with some stuff tell me what u need 21:18, April 3, 2012 (UTC) I need totemic parts counting feathers or fangs LegoStefan24 Talk RedBrick My MLN Page 21:26, April 3, 2012 (UTC)